Little Miss Somersault
Kagura (Azumanga Daioh, both are athletic) * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory, both are blonde, have similar shape and are both athletic). * Harley Quinn (Batman, DC Comics. Both are blonde & have incredible gymnastic skills; however, it is believed that Harley Quinn wasn't a natural blonde), * Bridgette (Total Drama series, both are blue, and have blonde ponytails), * Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed; both have blonde hair, ponytails and are athletic) * Tyler (Total Drama series, both are athletic), * Brum (Namesake series, both are athletic), * Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus (Metroid, Nintendo, both are blue, have a ponytail and they are athletic), * Linka (Captain Planet, both have blonde ponytails), * Champ Bear (Care Bears, both are blue and are athletic, Champ Bear also originally had blonde hair), * Gentle Ginger (Letterland, are both blue and doing somersaults), * Kilala (Kilala Princess, both are blue, and have blonde ponytails), * Homestar Runner(Homestar Runner, both are terrific athletes), * Chun-Li (Street Fighter, both are blue, and have powerful legs), * Layla (Winx Club, both are athletic), * Mom (Cow & Chicken, both are tall), * Dorothy Ann's Mother (The Magic School Bus, both have their hair in ponytails) * Abigail (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue, have long legs and are energetic) * Arcee (Transformers, both are incredibly agile), * Energetic Eva (Little Monsters, both are energetic), * Healthy Heather (Little Monsters, both are athletic) * Princess Penelope (Blinky Bill, both are tall), * Buddy Blue (Rainbow Brite, both are blue and athletic), * Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat, both are athletic), * Sportacus (LazyTown, both are blue and very athletic), * Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.3,both are blue and athletic), * Natsumi Hinata, Koyuki Azumaya (Sgt Frog, all 3 are athletic), * Bowser Junior (Mario series, both have ponytails and are exuberant), * Caitlin (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have something pink and are exuberant), * Frieda (James the Cat, both are tall) * H (Alphablocks, both are athletic) * Peach (Mario series, both have blonde ponytails and are exuberant), * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and athletic), * Cheetara (Thundercats, both have blonde hair and are incredibly agile), * Teela (Masters of the Universe, both are agile), * She-Ra (Princess of Power, both are agile), * Sharon Kornilov (Joshua Jones, both have blonde hair with ponytails), * Mirage (New Mutants, Marvel Comics, both have ponytails), * Christie Monteiro (Tekken, both are athletic), * Clockwork Clown (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both can turn somersaults), * Aerobic Al (Horrid Henry, both are tall, athletic and have blonde hair), * Old Stuck Up (The Railway Series, both are blue and have yellow, although Little Miss Somersault ain’t that Haughty like Old Stuck Up) * Jamie (The Amazing World of Gumball, both have incredible athleticism), * Disco Kid (Punch Out, both are athletic), * R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3, both have the same colour scheme: blue and yellow), * Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are athletic and have ponytails), * Miss E (The Letter People, both are athletic). * Peppy Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are full of energy) * Alex (Totally Spies!, both are incredibly agile) * Min-Min (ARMS, both are incredibly agile and full of energy) * Jumpy Wumpy (My Little Animals, both are blue and athletic) * Spring Man (ARMS, both are blue and athletic) * Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus, both are athletic and can jump high, and Wanda wears blue in the new series) * Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM, both wear blue and have ponytails) * Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic SatAM, both have ponytails) * Thomas (The Railway Series, both are blue and athletic) * Kirby (Kirby, both are athletic and can jump high) * Female Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit, both are athletic, have ponytails and wear blue) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both are blonde, wear ponytails, wear blue, and are athletic) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear yellow, blue, run, and exercise sometimes) * Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear yellow, blue and are athletic sometimes) * Jughead Jones: (Archie series, both wear yellow, blue, run and jump) * Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear blue, have blonde hair, run and jump) * Gomora (Ultra series, both are athletic) * Godzilla (Namesake series, both are blue and are sometimes athletic) * One (Seven Little Monsters, both are athletic at times) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear blue, run, exercise and are athletic sometimes) * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy, both wear blue, have ponytails and are athletic sometimes) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot, both are blue, have ponytails and are athletic) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both have ponytails) * Mary Melody (Tiny Toon Adventures, both have ponytails) * Cleo (Heathcliff, both athletic and have ponytails) * Dixie (Heathcliff, both blonde hair and jump) * Y (Leapfrog, both athletic) * Cindy (Jimmy Neutron, blonde hair and have ponytails) * Ashanti The Alligator (The Eric Roberts Show, both have ponytails) Gallery Lynn Loud.png|Lynn Loud Bridgette (Total Drama series).png|'Bridgette' Winnie.PNG|'Winnie' R.Mika.jpg|'R. Mika' Kirby.png|Kirby Cookie.png|Cookie Images.png|Sally Acorn Old-syle-Bunnie-bunnie-rabbot-1879930-300-563.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot Min Min.png|Min Min Zero Suit Samus.jpg|Samus Christie.jpg|Christie Screenshot_20190713-141007_YouTube.jpg|Betty & Veronica Screenshot_20190713-154259_YouTube.jpg|Archie & Jughead Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Letter_factory_letter_y_by_ethancartoons_dcn4n78-pre.jpg|Y Images (3).jpg|Cleo Dixie.png|Dixie Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi La Fume zsbBAQbF_400x400.png|Mary Melody Wii Fit Trainer.PNG|Wii Fit Trainer Category:Main series